


Disaster!

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: Prompt fill for the r/WritingPrompts prompt: [WP] Pick something insignificant. It can be your shoes, your outgrown nails; it can be the jolt of pain that's sent through your arm when you hit the back side of your elbow ;anything. The catch is you have to ridiculously dramatize that negligible thing to the point where it's witty and hilarious.





	Disaster!

This is a disaster! A catastrophe! A tragedy of titanic - no,  _global_  proportions! And it couldn't have happened at a worse time, nor on a worse day.

I can't comprehend such treachery from something I trusted so much. This betrayal wounds my very soul, and sends shivers down my spine. My feet are cold from the very  _thought_  of it. How could this have  _happened_?

We've been through thick and thin together. Up hill and down dale, along busy roads and over empty fields, through pedestrian centres and across desolate moors. I never thought the day would come when one of my best friends would just  _desert_  me, right when I needed them most.

I stare forlornly at the ragged tear. It looks so small, but it's a fatal injury. No doctor can patch this together, no loved one can kiss it better. Liquid seeps from the gash, like blood from a knife wound.

Of  _all_  the times for this to happen, it had to be today? Today is the biggest event of my life, and there's no replacement for my faithless friend. I'll just have to muddle through, pretend I haven't just been stabbed in the metaphorical back.

After all, it's only 20.7 miles to go, with my left shoe absolutely  _full_  of water thanks to the sole choosing to tear during my first ever marathon.


End file.
